


In a Galaxy Far Away

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Day 6: After the War, F/M, Family, Fluff, GingerFlowerWeek2020, GingerRoseWeek2020, OC - Artemis Paige Hux - Freeform, OC - Artemis Paige Tico, Rose and Hux travel the galaxy together, canonverse, with their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: Hux had spent too long as a part of the war machine; taken away from his own mother without ever knowing her and thrusted into a military uniform. Their daughter, Artemis, too knew only war since she was born. Rose wanted them both to know a peaceful life; one that she had before the First Order had invaded her home planet. They would set off for a new life, somewhere far far away. No matter what they would encounter throughout their travels in the galaxy, they were all certain that they would overcome it together as a family.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 29
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	In a Galaxy Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> GingerRoseWeek 2020 - Day 6: After the War
> 
> A companion piece to my other fic "A Love Supreme"
> 
> Thank you to ElfMaidenOfLight for beta-ing!
> 
> I would not have been able to post this fic without her edits!

“What are you going to do now, Rose?” Poe asked. 

It was a question that Rose had asked herself so many times before when the War started. What would she do once the war had ended?

“I thought about traveling for a while,” Rose answered. “I’ll be back, but I need a little bit of time to get my ducks in order.” 

She had always thought that she and Paige would travel the galaxy, see new sights, and try new things. In a way, she had when she joined the Resistance, but now she wanted to see the galaxy with new eyes, unburdened by the pressures and outcome of the War. But it felt selfish to leave when the galaxy was just rebuilding itself, when so many people needed help. But she had sacrificed so much for the war effort that she rationalized that she needed to be selfish for her own sake. No, not just her own sake; for her family’s sake as well. 

Hux had spent too long as a part of the war machine; taken away from his own mother without ever knowing her and thrusted into a military uniform. Their daughter, Artemis, too knew only war so far, despite miraculously being born from the love shared between two enemy factions. Rose wanted them to know a peaceful life; one that she had had before the First Order had invaded her home planet. 

Poe held out his hand, which Rose grasped and shook before he pulled her into his arms for a bear hug. 

“The galaxy is still going to be here when you get back,” he assured her. “Whatever you decide to do, give me and Finn a call and we’ll help you out.” 

She squeezed him in her embrace before stepping away from him. She had been ready to say goodbye for a long time now, eager to start a new chapter of her life, but the farewell was still bittersweet. It was hard to say goodbye to someone that had your back so often, someone who you fought alongside with since the beginning. Tears made it difficult for her to breathe, but she wiped them away with her palm. 

Behind her, her ship was waiting. She thought of going to Naboo first; miraculously the planet had survived the war. It was a planet that was both at once a revered birthplace of the evil Emperor and the birthplace of Leia’s mother who had spearheaded the first Rebellion against the Empire. Two enemies, common only in homeworld. It seemed poetic for her situation with Hux. 

When it seemed that her goodbye was taking too long, Hux exited the ship, carrying Artemis in his arms. 

After the war, Hux had renounced all responsibility and leadership for his soldiers; he urged them all to run. Although he had bargained for their freedom in the truce with the Resistance, there was no telling who would come after all of them for retribution when they had all been following orders. 

Many of the soldiers had still wanted to follow Hux, but Hux was adamant that their lives were their own. They could not be free if they still followed his commands. His very last command as an ex-First Order General was for his soldiers to go forth and begin their new lives anew, to never allow what the First Order had attempted come to fruition again. He wished them all the very best. 

Finally a free man, Hux only wanted his family with him. 

Hux had burned his and Artemis’s First Order garments. 

He and Rose bought Artemis a blue dress that had come with its own hood, the color making her black curls and green eyes shine in contrast. . Around her neck hung Paige’s Haysian smelt medallion, she teethed on the medallion happily. 

Hux had allowed his beard to grow out and his hair was styled more casually. The beard was still in its early stages, but it was full enough that it was difficult to recognize Hux from afar. Even though he had replaced his First Order uniform and General stripes with durable moss green khakis and a button-up shirt matching Rose’s, he still had a way of making it look like a uniform. 

“Rose, we should be taking off now…” 

Hux had not expected to still see Poe saying goodbye. He took a step back and turned to walk back into the ship without another word said. 

Poe laughed, “Oh, so you and Hux…” 

Hux turned to look back at Poe, face angry. 

Rose tried to explain, “We’re going to lay low for a while now, maybe find a nice planet to settle down. We still don’t know who might come after him or our daughter for revenge.” The ease in Rose turned steely, protectiveness for her family coming out of her, “So it’s for the best that we don’t go shouting out the name ‘Hux’.” 

Poe shrunk, seeming contrite that he hadn’t considered what repercussions might be coming for Hux and by extension his daughter. 

“What should I call him now? It doesn’t feel right calling him ‘You’.” 

Rose looked to Hux who was still watching Poe with an icy glare. 

“Love, you should get used to introducing yourself.” 

“Tage Tico will suffice.” Hux answered Poe. 

“It’s a nice name.” Poe complimented, “DId Rose pick it?” 

“ _ I _ picked it.” Hux specified. 

It was his idea as well to take her surname. Nothing of hers was ever his to take, likewise with her name and time. So on a bent knee, he asked if Rose Hux would return to being Rose Tico but allow him and their daughter to be Tico’s as well. Artemis Paige Hux had a certain ring, but Hux believed that Artemis ‘Tem’ Paige Tico was better suited. 

The new names were not only for their safety and security, Hux wanted a new start. He wanted to reinvent himself away from the shadow of his father. He wanted the same thing for their daughter as well; for her to grow up knowing only peace and a happy life. A happy life that he had been denied until he had met Rose. 

The three Tico’s set off for a new life, somewhere far far away; unsure at what they would encounter throughout their travels in the galaxy, but certain that they would overcome it together as a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Please leave behind a comment/feedback if you can!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
